Truth or Dare!
by MeganAgent13
Summary: Title says it all! I force the penguins to do a truth or dare! Submit dares!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, everyone (And I do mean EVERYONE!) Is doing a Truth or Dare. So now it's my turn!

Me: Okay, here are the charachters.

Skipper

Kowalski

Private

Rico

Juliette

Marlene

Julien

Julie and Katherine

Maurice

Mort

All the Other Charachters

If anyone is wondering who Katherine and Julie are, Please read my story, "Twin Spies" Julie and Katherine are Kowalski and Juliette's kids.

(Well, "Twin Spies" does't happen until 14 years from the present, so I'll bring them from the future and not tell Juliette or Kowalski!)

Anything goes! Just no dying and keep it clean! And no boy/boy or girl/girl stuff! I find that stuff really gross!

So...Have fun and submit your dares!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Me: Welcome everyone to the first chapter of Truth or Dare! (Everyone Cheers)

Me: Okay, bring in the victims- I mean, Contestants! ( Pink Ninja comes in carrying POM charachters)

Skipper: MeganAgent! I should've known!

Me: Well, you didn't!

Private: Well, why the Pink Ninja?

Me: I think Pink Ninjas are cool and- Wait! Where are my OCs?

Marlene: Hey, where'd they go?

Pink Ninja: They escaped!

Me: Ugh! I've have to do everything around here! (Uses author powers to make OCs appear)

Juliette: Darn it!

Katherine: This is bad!

Julie: Really bad!

Katherine: Stop repeating everything I say!

Kowalski: Who are the two little penguin girls?

(BTW: Julie and Katherine are penguins in this story. Katherine has a darker blue eye color.)

Katherine: We're your future ki- (Katherine gets slapped by MeganAgent)

Me: Hey, remember the time-space thingy? You can't tell them!

Katherine: Oh...yeah. (Looks dissapointed.)

Juliette: Who are you...again?

Katherine: We're no one!

Julie: Yeah... we're nobody! Especially not your future daughters!

Kowalski and Juliette: WHAT?

Julie and Katherine: Amnesia spray! ( Twins spray Kowalski and Juliette with amnesia spray.)

Kowalski: What were we just talking about?

Juliette: I don't know? I feel as though time was just about to be ripped to shreds!

Marlene: (smirks) You have no idea!

Rico: (Laughs)

Me: Yeah... Anyway... On to the dares!

Charachters: Nooo! ( They try to run)

Pink Ninja: I love this job! ( Ties charachters to chairs)

**Penny Tortoiseshell:**

**I dare Kowalski to go one week without inventing.**

**I dare King Julian to allow Mort to do anything he wants for 2 days.**

**I dare Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private to start a zoo conga line.**

Me: Okay, you heard them! Rico, lock up Kowalski's lab! And just for fun, if you catch him inventing something, smash it!

Rico: (laughs meniacly and bolts Kowalski's lab shut!)

Kowalski: No!

Me: Too bad! Okay Mort, you get to do anything you want for 2 days.

Mort: Anything?

Me: Yep! Anything you want! You can go to France, get a mohawk, or you could-

Mort: Da feet! ( hugs Julian's feet)

Me: (-_-) Wow...how original.

Julian: (Freaks out)

Pink Ninja: You can do it, KJ! It's only for two days!

Everyone: KJ?

Pink Ninja: What? I nickname everyone! Skipper is Flathead, MeganAgent13 is Mega-Meg, Julie and Katherine are the Time Twins-

**?:**Okay, Pinkie, we get it!

Pink Ninja: Black Ninja! How'd you get here? ( A ninja in a black suit enteres room)

Black Ninja: I will prove that Black Ninjas are waaay better than Pink Ninjas!

Me: Oh god not now.

Private: What not now?

Me: Black Ninja is Pink Ninja's arch enemy. They've been arguing for years about who is the better Ninja.

Pink Ninja: Pink Ninjas are unexpected. Every bad guy looks for Black Ninjas, because they're always expected. Pink Ninjas, however, get the element of suprise, because bad guys never expect Pink Ninjas!

Me: Both you silly ninjas SHUT UP! (Black Ninja and Pink Ninja stop fighting.)

Skipper: Hallelulia!

Me: Okay, before these two ninjas start fighting again, onto the dares! Oh, and Penguins, go start a conga line around the zoo!

**Skystar Leader of FlameClan:**

**Mort,Jump of the empire state building!**

**Skipper,Do you like Marlene?**

**Julian,when mort recovers,he gets to hug your feet and NEVER let them go!Muhhuhaahahahahahahaaaaa(cuz i just plain Hate u!)**

**Can my oc,Annie,in pleez? If she is in,she can be dared!**

**Marlene,if skipper does like u, sing "mine" By Taylor not,then sing"blow" By Ke$ha!**

**Oh and,Skipper,Did you know Kowalski still has Jiggles?**

Me: Okay, since Mort is clinging to Julian's feet, Julian has to jump off the Empire state building, too! Muhahaha!

Julian: What? First de foot touching, not I have to jump of the Empire of de States building?

Me: Yep, pretty much.

Juliette: Can I push him off? Please let me push him off!

Kowalski: That isn't very nice, sweetie.

Juliette: Well, he broke my sonic screwdriver!

Julian: Pfft. Dat wasn't your screwdriver, sister. Dat was K'walski's.

Kowalski: (Angry) Push him off!

Mort: I like falling off of high buildings to my doom! (Juliette pushes them off building)

Julian: AAAAHHH!

Mort: WEEEEE!

Me: They're still falling...Okay, so Skipper, do you like Marlene? Wait, where'd Skipper go?

Pink Ninja: He tried to get away, so I locked him in the closet.

Me: (Laughs) I have an idea! Put Marlene in the closet, too! We'll watch them with our hidden cameras!

Marlene: What? (Tries to run. Pink Ninja captures her and puts her in cage)

Me: (Turns on cameras) Okay, Skipper. Do you like Marlene?

Skipper: Sure, she's a good friend.

Me: You know that's not what I meant.

Marlene: Well?

Skipper: Okay I do! I like Marlene! There, happy!

Marlene: I like you too, Skipper. ( Marlene kisses Skipper)

Everyone: Awww!

Me: Yeah Yeah cute, now Marlene has to sing "Mine" by Taylor Swift.

Marlene: (Sings) **(Hey, if i wrote the whole song, this chapter would never end!)**

Pink Ninja: Now, Mort can never let go of KJ's feet!

Julian: NOOOO!

Julie and Katherine: Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it!

Me: Okay, question. How are you twins able to say things at the same time.

Katherine: Well, Mo- I mean Juliette sometimes says the same thing as Julian.

Julian and Juliette: We do not!

Julie: You just did.

Katherine : (Whispers to Julie), " Mom and Uncle Julian look so young!

Julie: (Whispers back) I know. And Dad doesn't even suspect that we're his kids from the future!

Me: Okay...more dares! Yay! Oh, Skystar: Annie can be in the next chapter. Just send me a discription of her.

Pink Ninja: Um, MeganAgent13?

Me: What?

Pink Ninja: Skipper and Marlene are still kissing.

Me: You gotta be kidding me! Ugh! I like Skilene and all, but we have a time frame here!

Pink Ninja: Skipper! Marlene! Get out here!

Skipper: No!

Me: Kowalski still has Jiggles!

Skipper: What! (Storms out)

Kowalski: Oh shoot! (Runs offstage. Skipper chases Kowalski)

Me: Bring him back alive!

Juliette: Don't hurt him! (Runs after them)

Black Ninja: Okay, one more dare for the day!

Pink Ninja: Get lost, Black Ninja! Your just jealous because you don't have an awesome catchphrase! It goes like this:

Random!

Awesome!

Pink Ninja!

Karenkook:

I dare Julien to become Maurice's slave for the day with ABOSUTELY NO HELP from ANYONE!

Maurice: Cool! Julian, go make me a smoothie!

Julian: Duz everyone hate me!

Me: Yep, pretty much!

**Okay Fanfictioners! Until next time! Remember to send in those dares, people! Oh, BTW: Pink Ninja and Black Ninja want to know who is the better Ninja? Please, help me stop this feuding!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Me: Hello again, people! Welcome to Chapter 2 of of my Truth or Dare!

Pink Ninja: The only fanfiction show I exist in!

Me: I don't think you'd be an interesting story idea. A Pink Ninja who argues with a Black Ninja about who's the better ninja? No thank you!

Black Ninja: Maybe I'll write a story!

Me: You don't exist in the real world! You can't write a story!

Skipper: Wait a minute! Wait a minute!

Everyone: What?

Skipper: Can I go home?

Me: Hmm..let me think...NO!

Pink Ninja: Oooh...cruel fate!

Me: What would a Truth or Dare be without cruel fate? Anyway ONTO THE DARES!

**Megariffic:**

**YAY! TORTURE! **

**Skipper: Jump into a mountain of whip cream!**

**Kowalski: You are awesome! You are now the leader of Team Penguin!**

**Rico: Inforce the name Team Penguin! **

**Private: Hit yourself! **

**All Lemurs: CHASE YOUR TAILS! **

**Marlene: Turn yourself into Arlene **

**Juliette: Kiss the person you hate the most. That is a guy. **

**Time Twins: What is your most embarrising secret? Each of you have to have a different secret!**

**Mega-Meg *I like your name*: Win the lottery! THAT'S AN ORDER! **

**Black and Pink Ninja: NINJA OOOOOOOFF! **

**My Car Guy: You are my favorite character. You now belong to me. MWAHAHAHAHA! *cough***

**Other Animals whom I did not say before: BEAT UP JULIEN! Yes, the world does hate you.**

Me: Okay, I need a lot of whip cream! ( Claps hands. Whip cream mountain appears.) Now jump, you silly penguin! Jump!

Skipper: (Jumps into whip cream mountain) Ahh! I'm sinking in whip cream!

Me: (Whispers to Pink Ninja) He signed the liability waiver, right?

Kowalski: So, I'm now the leader of the team?

Me: Yep, but only for this chapter. You might wanna think about saving Skipper, though!

Kowalski: Oh yeah, let's go team!

Rico: Team Penguin!

Private: (Hits himself) Ow!

Me: Okay, all lemurs chase their tails. And Juliette, you may want to do this quick while Kowalski's searching for Skipper in the whip cream mountain.

Juliette: Oh I'm gonna regret this. (Lemurs chase their tails.)

Me: Okay, you can stop, now! Now, Marlene, jump into a bucket of chlorine! (Marlene jumps into a bucket of chlorine)

(Penguins come out of whip cream mountain)

Skipper: That was a lot of whip cream- Arlene! She's back! Get her, men!

Marlene: Ahh! (Takes off running)

Me: Great, now she's a fugitive. Now, bring in Captain Mako!

Captain Mako: What do you freaks want!

Juliette: (Angrily) Mako!

Mako:( Angrier) Well, well, Princess Juliette!

Juliette: Why is my mortal enemy here!

Me: The dare says that you have to kiss the guy you hate the most.

Kowalski: What!

Juliette and Mako: What!

Kowalski: But-but Juliette's my FIANCE'! I love her! Mako doesn't love her! I-I- Life isn't fair! (Runs off crying)

Juliette: Kowalski, Wait! (Tries to run, but is stopped by Pink Ninja)

Pink Ninja: You have to do the dare, sorry.

Juliette: People are trying to ruin my love life!

Pink Ninja: I hear ya, girl!

Me: Okay, since I'm nice, I'll let you go talk to Kowalski after you kiss Mako.

Juliette: Ugh! Let's get this over with! (Kisses Mako. Then runs to bathroom to throw up.)

Mako: That was probably the most disgusting thing I have ever done!

Me: KK. Bye bye now! (Mako dissapears)

Juliette: (Comes back) Is that diphead gone now?

Pink Ninja: Yes, he's gone. Now go talk to your boyfriend! Run girl run!

Juliette: Thank you! (Runs offstage)

Me: (Whispers to veiwers) What she doesn't know is that we will be watching her with our hidden cameras!

(Video screen comes from ceiling. Cameras zoom in on a crying Kowalski.)

Kowalski: I-it isn't fair...i love her...she's my fiance'. Why can't I kiss her? (Continues crying)

Juliette: (walks in) Hey, Kowalski. You ok?

Kowalski: Juliette! (Wipes away tears) Um, what're you doing here? Isn't the Truth or Dare still going on?

Juliette: I came to see if you were alright. Plus, MeganAgent13 let me go.

Kowalski: Yeah, I just don't understand why they won't let me kiss you.

Juliette: No one said I couldn't kiss you.

(Onstage)

Me: I bet you five bucks they're gonna kiss.

Pink Ninja: Yeah, you're writing this story so...I know they're gonna kiss.

(Backstage)

Kowalski: I'm sorry I ran out crying.

Juliette: It's ok. I'm sorry I had to kiss Mako.

Kowalski: You didn't have a choice! I could've dealt with it like a man.

Juliette: But it's that soft side of you I like so much. I find it very attractive.

Kowalski: Really?

Juliette: Does this answer your question? (Kisses Kowalski)

(Onstage)

Pink Ninja: Great! I don't have five bucks!

Me: Hey, let's wait a bit.

(Offstage)

(Juliette and Kowalski stop kissing)

Juliette: Feeling better, sweetie?

Kowalski: (Dazed) Much better my beautiful godess of love.

(Onstage)

Skipper: Godess of love? I think I just threw up in my mouth!

Rico: grawjdu (Throws up)

Me: That's enough! (Brings microphone) Hey Juliette and Kowalski! Get back in here!

Skipper: Yeah! That's an order!

(Juliette and Kowalski enter room)

Private: Sorry but we have more dares!

Everyone: NOOOO!

Black and Pink Ninja: Ninja Off! (Fight for half an hour)

Katherine: My most embarrasing secret would be that I have a crush on Fred the squirrel's son, Ted.

Julie: I knew it! I knew you had a crush on that idiot!

Katherine: Well at least I don't have a crush on Jed!

Julie: Hey! Jed is waaay hotter than Ted! and at least he's a little bit smarter!

Kowalski: Do your parents know?

Julie: They do now... (Gets elbowed by Katherine)

Me: (Pulls out lottery ticket) Yeah, like I'm gonna win the- HEY I WON! COOOOOL! But Megarrific, you can't keep my car guy. Dreamworks probably still needs him. Okay, everyone beat up Julian.

Julian: Ahhhh! (Gets beat up)

**Until next time peoples!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me: Okay, sorry it's been a while. All the charachters escaped and I had to hunt them down. Anyway, onto the dares! Oh, and since it's been a while, in these next two chapters the twins, Katherine and Julie, will not be with us. They went to their own time saying that they did not feel like ruining the time space vortex. Well, they technically are here...

Juliette: Kowalski! Where's my strawberries!

Kowalski: (Runs in from another room with a bowl of strawberries.) I've got them! (Juliette eats them, then turns green.)

Juliette: Uh oh, I'm gonna...I'm gonna-

Pink Ninja: Quick! The emergency barf bucket! (Takes out bucket, which Juliette throws up in.)

Julian: (Whispers to camera) _If you viewer peoples have not guessed, the twins are in my fat sister's belly! Haha!_

Juliette: GRRRR!

Julian: O.O (Hides in closet.)

**xxAznPenguin**

**Im a Skilene/Marski person so**

**I dare Kowalski to make out with Marlene!**

**AND**

**Skipper I dare u to give Kowalski, Rico and Private A WEEK OF!** **XD**

Juliette: What! That's it! (Grabs crowbar) Where's this xxAznPenguin? I'm gonna flatten xxAznPenguin's face!

Kowalski: (takes away crowbar.) Calm down, honey. We don't need you getting too excited. You don't want to hurt the babies, do you?

Juliette: (Crying) YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! (Runs offstage)

Kowalski: Juliette! Wait! (Also runs offstage.)

Me: They'll get over it...

Skipper: Alright men, you get three weeks off.

Private and Rico: Awesome!

Private: I'm going to go to hawaii!

Rico: Ima gonna go to russia!

Private: I'm going to get a new hairdo!

(One week later)

Rico: Ima gonna eat a bucket of-

Skipper: Okay boys, your week's up!

Rico and Private: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

Me: Okay, onto more dares!

**Fireflare**

**King Julian. I hate u. U r annoying. My Oc shall now rip u 2 shreds. goodbye. (rips) Much better. YOU CAN CHEER IF U WANT 2! HOORAY!**

**Black ninja. PINK NINJA'S RULE! Dye your costume pink! WHER IT FOR 3 HOURS while running around the city!**

**Everyone BUT JULIAN, Gets whatever 5 things they want!**

Julian: (Ripped up) I need de medical attentions!

Juliette: Deal with it!

Me: Ugh! (Uses author powers to heal Julian) We have to keep him alive.

Pink Ninja: Okay, now Black Ninja, I got you a cute pink ninja outfit! Look, it even has a skirt!

Black Ninja: But I'm a boy!

Me: Who cares! Now run ninja run!

Black Ninja: grr! (Runs around the city. People with cameras take pictures and laugh.) I'm going to regret this!

Pink Ninja: (Takes picture) That's going on my PinkFace page!

Me: Now, you all get 5 things of whatever you want!

Juliette: I want chocholate, chocholate, chocholate, chocholate, and chocholate!

Me: Okay, you get five chocholates! (Hands her five really small peices of chocholate)

Juliette: (Sniffles) WAHHHHHHH!

Kowalski: (Runs to Juliette) Now look what you've done MeganAgent13! How dare you make my wife cry!

Juliette: Make the mean lady give me chocholate!

Me: Sorry I don't have any chocholate.

Juliette: (Sniffles) WAHHHH! (Runs out of room)

Kowalski: JULIETTE! COME BACK! ( runs out of room.)

Me: (Takes out candy bar) Haha sucker!

Kowalski: Give me that! (Takes candy bar) Evil girl! (Runs offstage)

Me: I try!

(Offstage)

Juliette: Life isn't fair! I'm a fat, emotional loser!

Kowalski: Hey, it's going to be okay. Don't cry! Shhhh... (hugs Juliette, then hands her candy bar.)

Juliette: Chocholate! (Shoves it in her mouth.) Mmmmm...I love chocholate! It's really sweet, chocholatey and delicious!

Pink Ninja: GUYS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!

Everyone: What?

Pink Ninja: We are dangerously low on dares!

Penguins and Lemurs: Yay!

Me: I'm going to find more!

Penguins and Lemurs: Awww!

Me: And so I can get more dares, I'm bringing in another charachter.

Pink Ninja: I'll go get him! (Leaves, then enters with Dr. Blowhole, who has been tied up)

Blowhole: What is the meaning of this! Why are the pengooins here!

Skipper: I can ask you the same, you bottle-nosed freak!

Me: Welcome, Blowhole! You have been selected as another victim, erm...contestant, in my awesome TRUTH OR DARE!

Blowhwole: Oh no not another truth or dare!

Me: Alright viewers, send in those dares! Hurry before the charachters escape! REVIEW!


End file.
